Friendship is Gleeful
by akitty
Summary: Princess Celestia's new assignment for Twilight Sparkle and the gang may seem simple, but navigating high school, especially as another species, is never easy. Luckily, resident diva Kurt Hummel is there to help!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is adopted from MsTook. The first two chapters are hers, I only edited them a little. I would really appreciate feedback, though, as it's the first multi-chaptered story I've published (the other oneshot being on a different profile).

Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle sighed. She had **so** much work to do, like practice her magic. She also had to work on the assignment that Princess Celestia had given her - to make friends with other species, and she didn't just mean Spike. Actually, Twilight wasn't quite sure what the Princess meant.

A burp from Spike interrupted her thoughts. "A message from the Princess, Twilight," the purple dragon said, holding out a scroll. Twilight used her unicorn magic to lift the scroll out of his claws and open it. She read out loud:

_To my dearest student Twilight Sparkle; I have discovered a way to assist you in completing your current assignment! Kindly come to my castle as soon as you can, and bring your friends!_

_~Your faithful mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

"'As soon as you can'? 'Bring your friends'? This must be important, Spike! C'mon!" Spike jumped on her back and she galloped out the door.

* * *

Twilight pounded on Rarity's door with her front hooves. "Rarity! Open up!" The door flung open.

"What in all of Equestria is the matter, darling?" Rarity's beautiful face and perfectly sculpted purple mane looked out from the doorway.

"I've just received a letter from the Princess! Saying to come to her castle! And to bring her friends!"

"Oh, dear, I was in the midst of my spring cleaning..." Rarity said, her face falling. "Well that can wait! I've got to go clean up! I can't go to the castle looking like this!" The door slammed shut and Twilight heard hooves clopping frantically.

"But Rarity, you look fine!" She shouted through the door. When she didn't get a response, she looked to Spike who shook his head as if clearing it.

"Ah, well," He shrugged. "Let's go see what Fluttershy's up to." Twilight sighed and headed towards Ponyville Gardens.

* * *

"Come on, little bunny, go play with the other bunnies…" Fluttershy nudged a baby bunny forward with her nose. She heard a steady 'clip-clop' of hooves come closer, and the little rabbit perked up it's ears and ran into it's burrow.

Fluttershy looked up. "Twilight! You scared the bu-" She exploded, then caught herself. "I-I mean...um...hello, Twilight."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy," Twilight apologized, glancing at the rabbit hole.

"No that's okay, really," Fluttershy assured her.

"Well, anyways, Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying to bring all my friends to the castle!"

"Ooh! How exciting!"

"Did someone say 'exciting'?" came a shout from above. A giant _'whoosh'_ left Twilight and Fluttershy staggering, trying to regain lost balance. Then Rainbow Dash landed in front of them. "You're going to the castle?" She asked eagerly, obviously having eavesdropped.

"Yes, Rainbow," Twilight said, "You're coming, too."

"Yes!" Rainbow flapped her wings in happiness, and the three set off to Applejack's, proceeded to Pinkie Pie's house, and eventually back to Rarity's.

* * *

In the throne room of Princess Celestia's castle, after a small argument with the guards on whether they were allowed to be there, the Princess explained why she had called them so urgently.

"As Twilight Sparkle knows," Celestia nodded towards Twilight, "She has received an assignment from me stating that she shall make friends with another species." The Princess's gaze swept through the room, looking at each pony in turn, then Spike. "The species I have selected is one called 'human'." Before anypony could ask questions, she continued. "They are tall beings that walk on two feet. They live in another world, called 'Earth'."

"Ooh, Earth? I've heard of that; it's nearly all covered in wa-" Twilight Sparkle clapped a hoof over her mouth, blushing.

Princess Celestia laughed kindly and continued. "Yes, a large portion of it is taken up by water. Anyways, I am going to transport you seven to Earth, to a city called 'Lima'."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, laughing, "Haha, like lima beans!"

Twilight stepped forward. "How are you going to get us there? Isn't it very far away?" She asked politely.

"Yes, but I've had much practice and I have Luna helping me." She gestured with her hoof over to her younger sister Luna, who looked up from a scroll and nodded. "However, before you depart, you will go through classes with me to learn about Earth. Things you will need to know, because I will be applying you to a school there. You may go now," She said abruptly. "meet me here tomorrow."

The ponies started talking amongst themselves excitedly and started towards the exit. "Oh, and one more thing," The Princess waited for everyone to turn around. "While you are on Earth, you will take on a different form... you will be turned into humans."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! As stated previously, this chapter belongs to MsTook (with some minor editing by me), but the next one will be mine. Reviews are appreciated, but seriously, no pressure. I just like feedback!

Chapter 2

The next month was full of lessons. They took classes about Earth, about America, and humans, what food they ate, where they lived, their school systems. On top of that, they had lessons over what was apparently basic education. While Twilight, Fluttershy, and, surprisingly, Pinkie Pie, had no trouble with it, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash struggled a bit. However, with a little help, they caught up soon enough. The seven friends learned more in four weeks than an average high schooler took their whole life to learn.

Soon, it was time for their departure.

The past day they had had all the things that they would need teleported to their house in Lima, waiting for them. They had said their good-byes to friends and family, not knowing when they would come home. Now they were all wearing clothes, clothes that would hopefully change with their transformation.

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down in her usual manner, and Twilight was pacing nervously.

"Ooh this is so exciting-I can't believe this is happening-oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Pinkie squealed, then blabbered on, everyone trying to ignore their apprehension. She was the only one who didn't seem nervous.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked into the room. Celestia smiled at them. "Okay, everyone, are you all ready? Any last minute questions?"

Twilight raised her hoof. "How will we get back to Ponyville?"

"Aah," the Princess said. "In your home in America, there will be a portal back to America, powered by my sister and I, but I will wear out and so will it the more you use it. I suggest you only use the portal during emergencies, and make sure to contact me first, or else it might not work."

Twilight nodded.

"Anyone else have questions?"

"When'll we get home?" Applejack inquired.

"That depends on how soon I feel you are done with the assignment. I will stay in contact with you through Spike."

Applejack swallowed nervously but nodded. Her siblings could take care of the farm for a while.

The ponies and Spike looked at each other. Twilight turned to the Princesses and spoke for the group. "We're ready."

"Good luck." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna readied themselves. Their horns glowed and a ray of light shot from the Princesses to the ponies and Spike. It overtook them and they disappeared in a flash.

Celestia stood there with her sister, gasping for breath. Luna spoke up. "I think they made it."

"Let's hope they did, I think we may have gotten the coordinates wrong."

* * *

Kurt Hummel was taking his evening stroll. This wasn't always something he did, but he hadn't been able to resist that chocolate-caramel mocha at the 'Lima Bean', Lima's local coffee shop, and those calories don't burn themselves off.

Not like a stroll would burn off all **_those_** calories. Those things were loaded with chocolate.

He was just about to reach the Hummel-Hudson household when a huge flash of light appeared in front of Kurt. He threw up his hands instinctively to shield his eyes but the light disappeared as quickly as it had come, and standing there were six odd looking teen girls and one younger boy with a green Mohawk.

* * *

Fluttershy closed her eyes as the light overtook her and her friends, and when she opened them, it was a strange sight for her.

It was evening, and the sun was setting over a row of houses with big yards in between. There was what looked like a shop and if she looked to the right there was a black paved road. _Is that what the humans drive their 'cars' on?_ She wondered. _What is that standing in front of us? Is that a….human?_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle appeared along with the rest of her friends. But instead of looking around at the scenery, she remembered what the Princess had said, and looked down at herself.

She had two long, slender, pinkish legs. She was wearing the clothing she had been wearing when they teleported, a purple dress with a pink band around her waist. Twilight looked at her arms, long, with fingers! Her hair- her shoulders, her chest!

After she had taken enough in, she looked over her friends, then in front of her - a human boy! _Wow, this is really happening! A real human!_ She thought excitedly.

* * *

Kurt stared at them. One's hair was **_rainbow! _**_Where did they come from so suddenly? _"What in the name of Gaga? Where did you- what- who are…." He stammered.

A girl with vivid pink, curly hair stepped forward and inquired loudly, "Are you a hu-" then her mouth was hastily covered by a girl with purple hair that had two pink streaks.

"Hi," Purple-Girl said, then turned to Pink-Girl and whispered for her to be quiet.

"Where did you come from?" Kurt managed to get the question out.

"Um….can we go somewhere a little more….private?"

The boy nodded slowly and followed the newly made humans to the house beside his own. He remembered faintly that it had been bought around a month ago. He didn't see as Applejack caught up to Twilight, still getting used to her human legs. "Are you planning on telling him everything...?"

Twilight shrugged. "I don't see why not."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, first chapter that's all me! Hope you like it~

Chapter 3

Kurt stared at the group. "There is no way that's true."

"But it is!" The… pony… introduced as Pinkie Pie exclaimed. He sighed. This was not how he had imagined his night going.

"Actually," Twilight Sparkle, who seemed to be to leader of the group, said, "We can prove it. I contacted Princess Celestia through Spike before the explanation, and she's fine with opening the portal to show him, as long as it doesn't take too long."

"That is a very good idea," said Rarity as she made sure her hair was in perfect order. Kurt had a feeling he was going to like her.

That said, there was a giant swirly… thing… on the other side of the living room, which was furnished rather nicely considering that he suspected none of the seven friends had set foot in it before. The giant swirly thing, which was probably the portal Twilight had proposed, suddenly had some sort of regal looking unicorn pegasus hybrid in the middle. "Hello, girls, Spike. And I believe your name is Kurt?"

He blinked. Nodded. Turned to the group of newly made humans. "Okay," he said faintly. "I believe you."

This was _definitely_ not how he had imagined his night going.

* * *

Pinkie wanted to giggle at Kurt's expression. It was so silly! But she held herself back. Kurt was her friend, despite the short time she had known him, and she never laughed at her friends. Never. Oh! Since Kurt was her new friend, she could throw a party for him!

She was very glad she had brought her party cannon.

* * *

Kurt snapped back to the present when he heard the unicorn pegasus hybrid chuckle. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Princess Celestia, I rule over the land of Equestria with my sister Princess Luna." He nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel, the only openly gay kid at my high school." It was as much an introduction as a test. He had learned quickly that throwing his sexuality in people's faces gave him the most accurate response. He was pleasantly surprised.

"It is very nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel." Huh. Usually even the most "accepting" of people gave pause, but this Princess Celestia didn't even blink. He was liking her more and more.

A thought occurred to him. "Are those their only clothes?" The Princess smiled. "Yes. I was hoping they could find more clothes that fit this world when they got here. Do you think you could help with that?" He raised an eyebrow. "If they had the money for it, I could find them each a new wardrobe." Celestia gave him a knowing smile. "They do. I'll leave it to you then. Good luck, girls, Spike, Kurt."

As the Princess left and the portal closed, Kurt looked over the girls one by one. Twilight, with her gothic colored hair and darker skin tone, would probably be the most comfortable in a modest Japanese style school uniform. She could just wear jeans and a t-shirt, but the diva in Kurt just wouldn't let that happen. She was somewhere in the middle of the group where height was concerned, so that wouldn't be a problem, and from what he could see she was probably a B-cup. Moving on, then.

Fluttershy was the tallest by a few inches. That coupled with her obviously shy demeanor would make her a little harder to shop for, but he imagined that her outfits would mostly consist of long skirts and sweaters.

Applejack would probably be the easiest to shop for. With her accent and tanned skin, she could easily pull off country clothes. As the second tallest, though it was hard to tell between her and Rainbow Dash, she wouldn't be wearing any heels, though he doubted she would have wanted to anyway.

Rainbow Dash was obviously a jock. Lucky for her she had smaller breasts that wouldn't impede her movement. He would get her tank tops, sweat pants, and a jersey, but he would also get her some more stylish things to wear. Even if no one knew he was responsible for their clothing, he would make sure it was up to his standards.

Rarity was about Twilight's height, maybe half an inch shorter. He could tell her outfits would be elegant, and maybe just a little daring. Probably a lot of heels, and definitely jewelry. He would make sure it wasn't gaudy.

Pinkie was the shortest by a few inches, but she was also somewhere around a C-cup or D-cup so she would most likely be referred to as "fun-sized" by quite a few males of the high school populous. The hardest thing to work around would be her hair- it wasn't completely wild, but it had quite some volume and it reached to the small of her back. She would probably like suspenders.

Spike, though, would be tough. As much as he knew about fashion, it wouldn't really apply. Spike looked about twelve or thirteen but Kurt doubted he would want to wear the styles of clothes available for that age group. he'd probably just end up giving him some nice jeans, khakis, and let the dragon-turned-human have free reign on the shirts.

Today was Friday, and as tomorrow was Saturday, there was definitely enough time for all the trying-on he had in mind.

"Tomorrow morning," he said with a grin, "We're going shopping."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long descriptions, but that was where the plot bunny told me to go. If you want to see pictures of the human ponies, here are some links (and keep in mind these are most definitely not mine):**

**Pinkie Pie: www. fanpop clubs/my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic/images/33 520412/title/pinkie-pie-photo**

**Rainbow Dash: www. fanpop clubs/my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic/images/31 517466/title/human-rainbow-dash-photo**

**Aaagh. Okay, those were all I could find, but tell me if you really want me to find a certain humanified pony for you. Cheers!**


End file.
